Rainy Days
by coke fiend
Summary: It's just some corny story, I think. It's OOC too, I think. Plus I suck at summaries. It's another rainy day, and Zell,Quistis,Rinoa,Selphie, and the others are stuck inside. When suddenly the power goes out. See it sucks?!
1. Default Chapter

Rainy Days  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah: I do not own Final Fantasy 8. ( although I wish I did, it would be nice to be rich..)  
  
  
Zell quickly snapped awake and stretched. He hopped out of bed and dashed to the window. "Another pretty day for an exam, I bet." He pulled open the curtains to see nothing but dark grey clouds and heavy rain beating down onto the ground. "Wah! No!" Zell moaned as he plopped down into one of his arm chairs. "This sucks already." Zell flinched as the sound of thunder echoed through the surroundings. "Man!"  
Meanwhile, three rooms down from Zell, Quistis was staring out her window. "The one day I get a break from teaching, and it turned out like this?" She grumbled angrily. "The wind is pretty violent, though.." Quistis sighed as she watched the limbs of trees blow around. "There's never anything to do on rainy days." Quistis could go train, but she had trained all day yesterday. "Maybe we can have a little get together?" Quistis snatched up the phone and called Rinoa.  
Rinoa awoke has her phone began to ring. she picked it up and answered, "Hello?" Quistis quickly answered, "Sorry if I woke you up. You see it's raining again. So I was wondering if you wanted to get together, or something?" Rinoa yawned. "Just us two?" "Oh. No, maybe we could see if the others can come,too?" Rinoa quirked a brow. "You never want to get together. You must be really-" Lightning strikes were heared in the background and the phone went dead. "Uh!" Quistis looked up as her lights shot off.  
Zell stopped his training and looked up. "Oh, crap!" Zell raced to the front of the training center. "Eh. this isn't good." He mashed on the door opening button. "Open you peice of shit!" Nothing happened. "I'm trapped!" He turned to face the path infront of him. It was lighted up by emergency lights. "Hope those monsters stay put.." He heard something behind him. He quickly turned and jabbed at whatever it was. His fist slammed into something and he heard a loud thud as whatever it was fell to the ground. "This isn't good either." Zell dragged the body out of the shadows. "Ek! Squall!" Squall glared up at Zell. "Yo! Sorry,buddy!" Zell rubbed the back of his head. The sound of thunder echoed loudly in the training center. Which only added to all the other odd noises.  
Quistis edged towards her door. "Who's there?" Quistis placed her right hand on the door knob. "It's me and Rinoa." (Atleast it was only Selphie and Rinoa..) Quistis thought as she opened the door. "Geez, this is freaky,huh,Quisty?" Quistis nodded. She had to agree with Selphie. It was the very first time the power had went out at Garden. The three of them sat down on the sofa. It was quiet in the room, considering no one was using their normal behavior.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll need atleast four good reveiws to continue this odd, OOC little story. ^^; Heh.. Please no flames. This is only my second fanfic to be posted. Although I have one that will soon be done. It's a triangle thingy with Irvine/Quistis/Seifer. I did the Zell/Quists fic already, but i plan to make another. * Sighs * I suck. Byez! =^.^=!  
  
~~~ Personell56 


	2. Rainy Days- part 2

Rainy Days- Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah: No I don't own Final Fantasy 8, although I was I did, it would be nice to be rich...  
  
  
  
Zell and Squall and been stuck in the training center for over an hour. And by now, they were pretty angry. "Damn power! Why don't ya come back on?!" Zell pounded away on the enterance door. "Zell, that's not going to make it come back on." Squall didn't appear to like being trapped the the training center with a hyped-up guy like Zell. "Well! I don't see you doin' anything better!" Zell snapped. Squall only sighed. (I hope this doesn't last much longer.Or I'll go insane! This guys too boring!!) Zell thought as he sat down infront of the door. "So, you wanna train or something?" Zell glanced over to Squall. "No." That was Squall's usual answer for almost everything Zell asked him. "You know, every time I ask you somethin' you always say no. Why?!" Squall didn't reply. "The silent treatment,huh?" Zell stomped his foot on the ground in a annoyed manner. "Humph,fine." Thunder cracked once more. "When's that gonna stop? I'm tired of sitting her with a boring old fart." Zell complained. "I'm not an old fart!" Squall growled. "Whatever you say..." Zell shrugged, and looked down the pathway.  
"Quisty.. Where's Zell?" Selphie asked as she squirmed around once more. "I'm not sure. Probally in his dorm,like everyone else." The only light in Quistis' room came from three candles. They only gave off a faint glow,though. "That reminds me. I haven't seen Squall either." Rinoa looked a little concerned. "Don't worry! Those two can take care of themselves." Selphie squirmed again. "Selphie,stay still, please.." Rinoa nudged Selphie's shoulder some. "Sorry, I just don't like bad weather." Selphie looked towards the window. It was still raining as hard as it had been an hour before. "Watch,the whole Garden will flood." Selphie mocked. "Selphie! don't say that!" Rinoa whimpered. "Heh! Sorry again! Hehehe!" Quistis stood up. "I'm tired of sitting here. Want to go see if there is anything interesting going on?" Quistis looked down to Rinoa and Selphie. "Quisty..that's against the headmaster's rules." Selphie nagged. "Selphie! for once forget the rules. We've got Quistis talked into some of this. Come on! Let's go!" Rinoa pulled Selphie to her feet. Quistis grabbed and flashlight then blew out the candles. "Okay. Let's go." The three quietly slipped out the dormroom.  
Meanwhile,Irvine shoved his way through some bushes. He had been training and was so focused, he didn't notice the power outage. "Damn..where the hell am I? Is there like a map somewhere?" He asked himself, but of course, he received no answers. He stumbled, and nearly fell off the bridge he had managed to wander onto. "Woah. That was a close one." He regained his balance and crossed the narrow bridge,ever so slowly. "Just a bit further. Then I can get outta this creepy place." (I sound like a girl..no, like Selphie!) He thought, then quickly shrugged the thought away. "Don't want to even think that.." He stepped off the bridge, and slowly felt his way towards the enterance. "Yo! who's there?!" Came Zell's high pitched voice. "That you Zell? It's Irvine!" Irvine tripped over some sort of vine or wire, he wasn't to sure, but he tumbled right over to Zell and Squall. "Good one, tender-foot." Zell mocked, as he helped Irvine to his feet. "It's odd how us three all got trapped in here." Zell said as he moved aside to reveal Squall. "Trapped?! You're kidding?" Zell shook his head, "Nope, trapped like rats." Irvine sighed. "Great..I knew I should have stayed in my room today." He mumbled. Zell and Irvine plopped down beside Squall. "So,Squall, how'd you end up here?" Irvine asked, no response. "Oh! Yeah! Really? Sounds like my reason." Irvine said in a teasing way. Zell snickered quietly. "Yeah? Wow. Didn't know you were that type." Irvine continued, until he received a low grunt from Squall. "Okay, I'll shut up." It was once again quiet.  
"Hey,Quisty wait up! You've got all the light!" Selphie tugged on Quistis' sleeves. "'Kay." The three walked quietly down the hall. trying not to disturb anyone,although there most likely wasn't anyone to disturb. "Let's go to the cafeteria. That's were Zell probally is." Selphie giggled. "I doubt. He's probally still asleep." Rinoa and Selphie giggled more. "No. He got up early. I heard him leave his room this morning." Quistis said, as she stopped infront of the elevator. "Can't take that up. Powers down.." Quistis said, only to get a smart response from Selphie. "No duh! Doesn't take a genious to know that." Quistis turned and glared at Selphie. "Not funny. Now come on." Quistis stopped and turned back to them. "I know where Irvine is. He's at the training center." She didn't know what made her remember that, but she did. "Let's go there, then!" Selphie squeaked. "SHHH!" Rinoa and Quistis covered Selphie's mouth. "Hear that?" There were footsteps that were becoming closer. "Eh! Let's get outta here!" Selphie whimpered, tugging on Quistis and Rinoa's shirts. A shadow formed as the flashlight caught onto the person. "Uh, hey? Who are you?" Selphie blurted out. Quistis stepped forward. "You shouldn't be out of your dormroom." But weren't they out of theirs? "Then shouldn't you be in yours?" Quistis knew who that was. "Seifer.." Then he stepped into the light of the flashlight, confirming her huntch. "Oh..the annoying threesome?" This was how he refered to Rinoa,Selphie, and Quistis now. "It is instructor Trepe to you." Quistis growled. "Yeah yeah.. even out of class you're a pain." Seifer smirked. "Come on Selphie,Rinoa." With that Quistis started off in the direction of the training center, soon followed by Rinoa and Selphie. "Bye Instructor.." Seifer smirked again, as he slipped off into the shadows. A few moments later, Rinoa,Quistis,and Selphie were walking toward the Training center enterance. They stopped and Quistis pressed the open button, but nothing happened. "Well nevermind. If he's in there, he's trapped until they get the power back on." Quistis shrugged. "Trapped in there with all those monsters?!" Selphie shreeked.   
"Hey..what was that?" Irvine turned to face the door. "Sounds like someone's out there." Zell said, as he placed his ear to the door. "Hear anything else?" Zell put his finger to his lips. "Sh..I'm listening!" Irvine did the same. They could hear some sort of babble going on behind the door, but couldn't make out the words, or the people talking. "Er! Just bang on the freakin' door!" Zell moaned. Irvine lightly tapped on the door.   
"you two hear that?" Rinoa heard the tapping Irvine was making. "Yeah..maybe it's Irvine?!" Rinoa took a step forward. "Or maybe an ugly old monster!" Selphie gave an impression of a monster. She made fangs using her fingers and went, "Rah!" Quistis and Rinoa broke out into laughter. The tapping got louder when they stopped laughing. "I think it's a person,though." Quistis said, tapping her fingernails against the door. "Hehehe! Quisty! you have to be louder!" Selphie banged on the door. "Right, you're the best at that." Rinoa said in a low voice. "HEY! i'm right here!"  
"It's..Selphie?!" Zell croaked out. "HEY! SELPHIE! Get us out!" Irvine called out. Zell and Irvine began to bang on the door. "Yo! Squall help us!" Squall walked over to them. "That's not going to work. If the powers out, the door won't open." The two of them continued to bang. Only to stop when a glow growl raddled through the air. "Wholy shit! Wuz's that?!!" Zell jumped behind Irvine and Squall. " I don't know..and I don't think I wanna know!" Irvine banged as hard as he could against the door. "You're just making the monster angry!" Squall grabbed Irvine's hand and pulled it away from the door. "Woah, calm down, Squall." Squall let go of Irvine's wrist. "Whatever it is..it's getting closer..." Zell gulped. 


End file.
